Daniel Moss
Lieutenant Daniel Moss (born September 14th, 2158 CE), was an Alliance soldier, born on the colony of Elysium. During his time with Vector squad, he took on the callsign, Vector-One-One. Biography Early Life Alliance Career After arriving on the Citadel, Moss was transferred to the SSV Fitzgerald, a carrier, where he completed basic training in a low-gravity environment encased on the edge of the ship, lacking the micro-gravity generators the rest of the ship had. Battle for Alrumter After completing basic, the ship received a distress call from a fleet under attack by geth forces in the Yangtze system. The Fitzgerald used a Mass Relay to jump to the orbit of the planet, Alrumter. The SSV Sylasis was being boarded by geth. The squad Moss was in was deployed to the boarded ship, eliminated the geth, and went to help out forces on land. The squad was deployed to a crater on the planet, where the Alliance forces were bottlenecking the geth. The Alliance soldiers held off until reinforcements arrived, where the geth were defeated. Skyllian Blitz After waiting for some action for nearly a month, a distress call was received from the planet of Elysium, in the Skyllian Verge, that mass amounts of pirates were attacking the planet. Moss was part of the first defense force, as the SSV Fitzgerald was patrolling the system. After defeating over dozens of mercenaries, and suffering dozens of casualties, civilian and Alliance alike, reinforcements arrived, and quickly ended the battle, though thousands had been killed throughout the planet. Moss was wounded by a fist fight with a batarian who pulled a knife on him, but it was nothing major, just a cut. Attack on the SSV Fitzgerald While patrolling a star system with a fleet of Alliance ships, trying to find a geth station, they found something else: a geth fleet of an estimated 6,000 geth ships. It crushed the small fleet of 30, and most of the ships were destroyed, but the Fitzgerald was only highly damaged. geth boarded the ship, and started massacring Alliance soldiers. The geth were going after the ship for unknown reasons, and the ship was still being destroyed. Moss saw that they were boarding were escape pods were leavingThe way the Geth are boarding is similar in the attack on the ship in the video game, Halo, called the Pillar of Autumn, in which the enemies, called the Covenant, would board where lifeboats would leave., and planted charges on each lifeboat door. When the geth flushed out of the pod bays, Moss would detonate the charges, killing most of them, and he did this repeatedly, as there were plentiful amounts of charges in the ships. Though Moss single-handedly killed most of the geth, the ship was still being destroyed by the thousands of ships around the fleet. The captain said he wouldn't abandon ship, and chose to stay behind. Moss boarded an escape pod, one of the few remaining, with soldiers, while the captain was kidnapped by geth soldiers, the ship eventually destroyed. Moss crash landed on the planet of Ontarom, and three weeks later, he was rescued by Alliance soldiers. After that, Moss was given his third promotion, to Sergeant. Rescuing Captain Solomon Due to having an omni-tool with a tracking beacon, the Alliance quickly ascertained that Captain Urban Solomon was not dead, but missing. They found he was on a geth space station, nicknamed by the Alliance as The Hive. The station was originally a quarian ship that had been stripped of its power. Moss and a squad of Alliance soldiers quickly entered the geth ship, and made their way to the tracking beacon. They found Captain Solomon being poked and prodded by geth, who were apparently using him to communicate with organic species. One of the geth spoke through him, and told the soldiers they were trying to find the location of the Citadel, so they may try to make peace with the Citadel. After hearing a quiet plea from Captain Solomon, they shot the geth, and rescued him, possibly provoking the geth attack on the Citadel. Task Force VECTOR After retrieving Captain Solomon, helmet camera footage from another Alliance soldier had shown Moss's acts during the Skyllian Blitz, and during the attack on the SSV Fitzgerald, gaining Moss multiple medals, and a promotion. He qualified for the Task Force known as VECTOR, a task force created to counteract specifically the lesser known enemies. After being inducted into the program, Moss underwent training from turian Captain Sarius Korlon, a former Spectre and leader of Vector. After being introduced to squad one, being the new recruit, Moss was given the callsign, Vector-One-One. He was assigned a new set of armor, and sent to the Citadel for his first mission. Stopping the Missiles His first mission with Vector was to intercept an incoming missile on a populated planet. The missile hadn't launched yet, but was about to. Interception Defense of the Citadel References Category:EliteMaster117 Category:Soldiers Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Vector Category:Colonists